Merry Birthmas
by Freckled-Horseface
Summary: somewhat PWP, not entirely smut. ereri/riren. Merry Christmas.


**A/N**

 **just a quick Christmas/Levi's birthday oneshot, because I can.**

 **:P**

* * *

There wasn't often much reason for celebration amongst members of the Survey Corps, so when an opportunity arose, someone (usually Hanji) was always quick to take it.

One of those opportunities was Christmas. No one was entirely sure who's idea it was exactly to actually have a party, but Hanji ended up doing most of the planning, so when it call came down to it, she was the one blamed for the suggestion (though she persisted in denying it). No one really cared too much though, so thus the mess hall was decked out with holiday spirit. There were garlands and lights hung around the room, and someone had even gone so far as to find a suitable tree, which had been placed in the center of the room with a small selection of presents underneath it. Most everyone was taking part in the festivities, though there were a few who did not seem quite as enthusiastic as others.

One of those people was Captain Levi. Most of the time, he stayed in his quarters, and the remainder was spent off to the side, drawing attention away from himself and remaining as uninvolved as possible. Others (mostly Hanji) would try to pull him in and make him participate in their games, but he refused.

Most of the time.

Occasionally someone would manage to convince him to join, and he would leave his place by the wall and become a part of the group that was celebrating (albeit reluctantly).

Everyone noticed that the only times he would do so was when Eren was the one sent to retrieve him, but nobody ever said anything about it.

As a matter of fact, now was one of the times when Levi would partake in the Christmas activities, because Levi (who was, as usual, against the wall away from attention) was approached by none other than Eren himself, who had just left the large group and appeared to be slightly more than a little intoxicated.

"Levi?"

"What do you want, brat?"

Eren pouted at the nickname. "I'm not a brat." Then, he seemed to remember why he'd approached Levi in the first place, and continued, "You should come over and play with us." He grinned. "We're gonna play truth or dare."

Levi scoffed. "And why should I do that? I'm just fine over here."

Eren was back to the pout. "Because I want to you." Then, his face turned somewhat red and he corrected himself. "I mean, Hanji wants you to. Yeah. Hanji. She wants you to play."

Levi's response was accompanied by a roll of the eyes. "Yes, of course. Hanji is obviously the one who wants me over there." He was sure that Hanji wanted him there as well, but he was more than positive that it had been Eren's idea to come get him. "You all seem to be doing just fine without me anyway."

Eren's response was muttered under his breath. "I'm not..."

"What was that, Jaeger?"

"I'm not doing fine without you." Eren's voice was louder that time, and Levi could hear him clearly.

"Tch. Of course not. Fine, whatever. I'll join your fucking game." Levi accepted Eren's offer with a shrug and a not-so-subtle roll of the eyes.

He seemed happy however, and his face broke into a wide smile and he quietly clapped his hands in front of him a few times out of excitement. "Yay!" The (unusually) eccentric boy grabbed Levi's hand and quickly dragged him away from the wall and over to the small group of people that was gathered near the base of the large tree. He sat down cross-legged and pulled Levi down beside him to do the same.

Hanji put down the large bottle she'd been drinking from, a crooked grin upon her face. "Hooray, Levi's here! Now we can start playing!" There were whoops and hollers from the rest of the group, and then Hanji spoke again. "Okay. I'll go first. Erwin! Truth or dare?"

The large blonde man answered after a moment of contemplation. "Truth."

Hanji snickered. "Why are your eyebrows so huge?"

Erwin was obviously drunk as well, or he wouldn't have answered the way he did, let alone laughed about it afterwards. "Because I'm a majestic fucking eagle!"

Everyone cracked up save Levi, who failed to notice the humor of the situation. Then Erwin took his turn and the game progressed.

* * *

A while later, everyone was completely hammered (except Levi, though he was still pretty drunk), and everyone had gone once except for Eren and Levi, and it was Hanji's turn to ask someone. "Truth or dare, Titan Boy?"

"Dare."

Hanji snickered, but didn't say anything, instead reaching behind her and pulling out a small bundle of leaves and white berries, clumsily getting to her feet and stumbling over to Eren and Levi to hold it above their heads.

Levi was the first of the pair to realize that that was, in fact. Hanji's dare for the two of them, and much to Eren's surprise, he grabbed the brunette by his shoulders and sloppily kissed him.

Eren was surprised to say the least, but he didn't fight against Levi's actions, sliding his eyes shut and haphazardly wrapping his arms around the shorter man's neck.

It may have been because of the alcohol in his system, but Levi seemed to forget for a moment that he was sitting in a group of his comrades and subordinates, and he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between Eren's parted lips.

The two of them carried on for a while, practically wrestling with their tongues and roaming their hands over each other's bodies, until Hanji let out a small fake cough that was followed by laughter from the group of soldiers around them. Levi was the one to pull away, his face red as he wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand before shuffling a bit to press his side against Eren's back and wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist, coming to rest with his cheek against Eren's shoulder. "Mine," he said quietly.

Eren chuckled quietly, his face red, and placed his hands over Levi's. "His."

Hanji practically squealed in excitement, but stopped when Levi sent her a burning glare. "Shut up, you shitty four-eyes."

"Okay. Titan! It is your turn!"

Levi whispered something into Eren's ear, and Eren's face turned slightly red before he said, "actually, we're going to go, if you don't mind."

There were a few wolf whistles from around the room, and Erwin said, "we don't mind at all."

Eren stood up, pulling Levi to his feet as well, and the two began walking out of the mess hall and towards the hallway that led to Levi's quarters.

As they exited the room, Hanji shouted, "use protection!"

Levi, being as drunk as he was, shouted back, "fuck you!"

"No, Levi," Eren whispered close to Levi's ear, "you're going to be fucking me."

"Holy shit Eren," Levi was already starting to get hard, and as he pushed Eren against the wall of the hallway and ground their hips together, he could feel that the young Titan-shifter was as well.

Eren, having not expected the sudden action by Levi, emitted a low moan before locking their lips together and sending his tongue almost immediately into Levi's mouth. They pulled apart, however, when Levi's hand found its way to Eren's crotch and palmed his growing erection through his uniform pants and Eren let out a small gasp.

Levi reconnected their lips and moved his other hand down as well, unbuckling and unzipping Eren's white pants and pushing them down, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his boxers. He began to move down onto his knees, but Eren pushed him back lightly by his shoulders.

All he said was "bedroom," and Levi understood.

He nodded and stool back up, putting his hands behind Eren's legs and lifting them up to wrap around his waist so he could carry him to his quarters. Eren also wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, and they continued to make out as they made their way down the hallway.

Levi used Eren's back to not-so-gently shove the door to his quarters open and practically tossed Eren onto the bed, and Eren let out a drunk giggle as he landed and bounced a few times. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi as he climbed on top of him and placed kisses on his face and neck. Eren clawed at Levi's shirt, wanting it out of the way so he could feel his smooth skin. Levi was quick to oblige, sitting back on Eren's legs and removing his cravat before slowly unbuttoning his shirt to tease Eren.

Eren swiftly pulled his own shirt over his head and reached down to undo Levi's pants. Levi helped him, sliding them off before continuing where he'd left off earlier on Eren's pants, sliding them down his legs and following them quickly after with his boxers.

Eren blushed and closed his legs to try and hide his almost completely hard cock, but Levi pushed his thighs back apart, bringing it into full view. "Don't hide yourself."

"O-okay- ah-!"" Eren was cut off in his reply by a loud moan as Levi licked a stripe up the underside of his dick, from the base to the tip. Eren bit his hand lightly to muffle his moans as Levi continued.

"Don't." Levi pushed Eren's hand away from his face. "I want to hear you." He then resumed what he'd been doing, sucking harshly on Eren's length before loosening his jaw and taking him down his throat all the way to the base.

"F-fuck, Levi!" As Levi had told him to, Eren didn't hold back his moans, and every sound he made went straight to Levi's already hard cock.

Eren didn't last much longer, cumming hard into Levi's mouth.

He swallowed all of it, licking his lips before moving back up to face level with Eren and kissing him. He then sat up again, wiping his mouth with his hand again. "Merry Christmas brat."

"W-wait..." Eren also sat up, propping himself up on one elbow. "You're not going to do anything else? You're not even going to let me do anything for you?"

"No. Just because it's Christmas and my birthday doesn't mean I'm going to fuck you, no matter what I may have said earlier. It's much too steriotypical for-"

Eren cut him off. "It's your birthday?"

"Yes. But I'm not going to fuck you today. Wait until tomorrow, then we'll see."

"Oh... okay... Well... Merry Christmas. Happy birthday?" Then he seemed to think of something. "Merry Birthmas."

Levi scoffed. "Thanks. Merry Christmas, brat."

"Sorry I didn't get you anything. There's all those presents under that tree out there but none of them are from me to you." Eren looked as if he felt guilty.

"Don't apologize. You let me suck your dick. That in of itself is enough for me."

"O-oh... thanks, I guess... or you're welcome?"

"Don't hurt yourself by thinking too hard."

"Sorry."

"I said not to apologize. Now, get in bed."

"Are we not going to go back out-"

"No." Levi cut him off abruptly before he could finish his question. "Now go to bed. I said I'd fuck you tomorrow, didn't I?"

Eren's face turned red, but he was quick to scramble under the covers of Levi's bed. Levi did the same, and soon enough, the two had both fallen asleep, wondering about just what exactly would come of the next day.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **oops that happened I think**

 **I don't really like how it ended, but I wanted to have it posted on Christmas day and it's been a long time since I've written anything super smutty and I felt it would be a little difficult to follow through completely.**

 **Sorry.**

 **but Merry Christmas to y'all and happy birthday to Levi**

 **I'll probably end up making a sequel in which the frickle frackle does indeed take place**

 **bye**


End file.
